The Request
by Rinoa-486
Summary: Voldemort has a request, a daring and dangerous one. When Umi is called upon to fulfill this, can she do it? From changing schools and going to Hogwarts, to befriend Harry and others, to kill Dumbledore, will she be up to it? But, when Draco is also helpi


Until this day forth, I promise myself to never ever fulfill a request by anybody, even the dark lord. Never will that happen again. Thinking thoroughly, I've learned my lesson. Although it couldn't be stopped, I at least could've tried to stick up for myself and my family. That would've made me feel a little better, though I don't know where I would've ended up now if I did that. Probably dead. To sum it all up though, that will never happen again, not after what happened last year.It all started one early summer morning.  
As I was walking down the stairs to eat breakfast with my mother and father, I knew that something was wrong. Usually, when I came down halfway down the stairs, my mother would be yelling at how late I get up from bed, but today, there was no yelling. The house seemed to be quiet and that was not a good sign. Never. When I got to the first floor, I rubbed my eyes and screamed. There was my mother sitting at the table eating breakfast, like everything was normal, while there was someone in front of her, wearing a black cloak with a white mask. My heart practically left me for China when the man in the white mask quickly took off his mask and I found that it was my father. He didn't look one bit happy at me. Uh-Oh.  
  
"Umi! It's not like you're in hell and I'm the devil! You scream again in this house and I will make sure that mouth of yours is zipped. Tightly." My father said loud and clearly.  
"Yes father, sorry father." I said bowing my head down, meaning that I understood what just came out of his mouth.  
"Good, now eat quickly. We have a meeting to go to." He said putting his mask back on.  
As I sat down next to my mother, I began to eat suspiciously, then said, "Good morning to you too mother. Father, aren't you supposed to be the one who goes and not me?"  
"Good morning to you too Umi." My mother said non-chalantly, still eating her meal.  
"The lord has a request and he said that it was ours to fulfill and I know that you fulfilling your first request from the lord would be quite impressive to the death-eaters." He said as he got up to go up the stairs.  
"Show off." I thought in my head. "Always wants to be the one to show off, just like his buddy old-pal, Lucius icky Malfoy."  
Right then, something struck my rib and I realized it was pain. Dropping my fork, I bent down and tried to bear the pain.  
"Clear out your mind before we go to the meeting before more damage is done." said my father disappearing onto the second floor.  
"Damn you." I whispered, still trying to bear the pain. My mother just looked at me and shook her head, meaning she was displeased with me.  
  
So, there you have it. My parents were not the normal parents who said, "It'll be all right." Instead, they would be saying, "It'll be all right, once your dead." Comforting, right?  
When I finished, I put the plate away and went up to my room. When I opened the door, I saw an outfit on my bed. Father must've done that. The outfit was a Black tank top, with black flares, a see through black silk cloak, black high heels, and a white mask. Did my father want to show off his daughter's skin at the meeting, or wanted me to be raped by one of the Death Eater's son?  
My outfit was on, except for my mask. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was my first meeting and I looked like a gothic slut on Halloween night, great. I put some black gloves on and then went downstairs, holding my mask. As I headed towards the door, I went to the round shaped bowl, the penesive. I concentrated and emptied all my thoughts into the bowl. My mind was clear and nothing was in it. Finally, I put my mask on and my father was standing right by me. Time to apparate.  
What I expected the meeting to be was like any other meeting, like a business meeting. You know, where there would be chairs all around in a circle, and a huge chair at the top of the circle, where the big guy sat, in this case, the lord. But, when I got there, it was practically what a dead person would've imagined. What I just thought about was actually called heaven compared. It was a dark room, it was as dark as if an eclipse was happening. The only things you would see were white masks, staying still, and in the middle of the room, was a chair with a dim light hanging above it. Like the light made it any better. Where was my father? That question struck me like lightning. I tried to look through the eyeholes in my mask, trying to find out which identical person was my father. Then, I felt a tug at my cloak and knew it was my father. How does he see in this place?  
We walked towards a corner and stood there. Were we communicating like this throughout the meeting? Because if we were, I'd rather spend a day with mother at Knockturn Alley. As we were waiting, I saw someone walking. Walking towards us. Not one, but two. Great.  
They came up to us and my father gave a head nod at him. A guy who was tall and had a cane he was holding, nodded too. Then, I looked at the guy standing in front of me. He was about 3 inches taller then me, and just stood there. My father looked at me and started talk in a low voice, but just so only the four of us could hear.  
  
"Umi,this here, is Lucuis Malfoy. He will also fulfill part of the request that the lord has for us." He said.  
I didn't know what to do so I only nodded at Lucius. But then I realized that if I didn't say a greeting, my head would be chopped off when I got home. So I quickly covered up and said, "Pleasure to meet you." What a lie!  
Lucius just nodded and then faced my father and said, "Charming daughter you have, William. This, next to me, is Draco, my son." He said.  
Draco bowed and said, "Nice to meet you." I could tell that was a lie too from his voice.  
So this was the famous Lucuis Malfoy and his all-mighty son, Draco Malfoy. Both are ignorant and selfish, how much a like father and son. Every student back at Relington Private School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said that the Malfoy family were probably one of the most powerful and richest dark family there is. Every girl back at Vanmark Academy of Advanced dark arts and potions, said that Draco Malfoy was the sexiest 'sexgod' there is alive. Please! I saw his picture and puked all over it! Seriously!  
Just when I thought that things couldn't get worse, my father told me to go with Draco to another corner while Lucius and him talk privately. Most girls would've just died to get near Draco Malfoy within 5 feet, but I wanted to rather kick him all the way to another continent and out of my face. As we were walking, he started to talk to me.  
  
"Well, that was a fairly odd meeting." He said walking swiftly and as suave as he could.  
"Yes, I should say that it was also quite tempting to hit someone since a certain Malfoy was standing within 3 feet of me." I said smiling underneath my mask.  
Draco just sighed loudly and said, "Well, I figure you dispise me in a somewhat way?"  
"Yeah, smart one. Now how ever did you ever figure that out?" I said sarcastically, walking ahead of him.  
"I take that as a compliment Fermer." He said, trying to catch up with my fast pace.  
"Yeah, well I was trying to say that as an insult but Malfoy's already get enough do they not?" I asked, leaning onto a wall.  
"You know, most girls would die to just get near me and actually talk to me and neither care if I push them away or insult them. But you, you should consider yourself lucky to have me say more then 3 words to you." He said, leaning into the corner.  
"Well, I consider this hell and let me guess, those three words are, Go Away Whore. Wow." I said trying to look excited, but then shot daggers from my eyes to him.  
"Fermer, you know that I could curse you so bad that you would-" He said, but I cut him off.  
"Just shut-up asshole, before I shut that mouth of yours myself." I said making it very clear and going to another corner.  
  
All this time, Lucius and William were eavesdropping on our conversation and observing us. They chuckled sometimes when we were saying insults to each other and sometimes just put on a mean face, thinking about how embarrassing it was to have them as their own child. When Umi went away, they began to talk.  
  
"Well Lucius, seems that you have a very, self-conscious son, but at the same time, be Ringo Suave. Like father, like son." said William.  
"He is not like me, he is different then me in many ways. Your daughter is quite unlike you. She seems to have a talent in shutting people up, even people who usually don't. Your daughter has a talent to be dangerous." Lucius said.  
"A must for the lord's request." Replied William as he looked towards the center of the room.  
"The Lord is coming." Said Lucius looking at the empty chair, as the light began to burn out. And damn right, Lucius was. 


End file.
